


I hate you

by killing_kurare



Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Nude Modeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: “I trust your integrity as an artist. Don’t make me regret this.”





	

  
**Challenge** : [Drabbletag 7](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html) \- nude modelling

 

“You know that you can still get out of this, right?” Jane asks and inspects a brush.

“No, it’s okay. I said I’d do this, so I will,” Daria answers and walks over to Jane’s bed. “How do you want me?”

Jane can’t fight a little grin at Daria’s choice of words and raises an eyebrow at her. The brunette sighs and rolls her eyes. “You know what I mean.”

“Of course I do,” Jane says, but still with a smug tone in her voice.

“I trust your integrity as an artist. Don’t make me regret this.”

“I wouldn’t dare.”

Daria sighs again but then decides to just get it over with. She shrugs out of the bathrobe and lets it slide to the floor. “There. You said you were gonna go for abstract, right?”

Jane takes a look at Daria’s naked body and squints her eyes, cocks her head this way and that. “Huh,” she says, and Daria can feel the heat gathering in her cheeks.

“What do you mean, ‘huh’. What is ‘huh’ supposed to mean,” she wants to know and fights the urge to cross her arms in front of her bare chest.

“It means you’re right, I was planning to draw you abstract. But seeing what I’m going to work with now … You’re in better shape than I thought you would be.”

Daria glares at her. “I hate you.”

Jane shoots her a grin. “I know. But don’t worry, once you see your painting, you’ll be in love with me again.”

 

 


End file.
